urinal_problemfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Summary: After the player character wins the lottery they will start on their journey towards their inevitable death. It is the player's duty to help the character lead a fulfilling and rewarding life by deciding what is best for the character when faced with major or minor events. These events will be semi-randomly generated each playthrough, to create new and unique narratives for the player to follow. Events can be interlinked and one casual decision at the start of the playthrough, may cause major repercussions later on or even immediately. This core gameplay mechanic was inspired by the “Spider in the Urinal Dilemma” where someone in power (the player) doesn’t know what is best for the spider in the urinal (player character), and whether they should remove it or leave it. Event Aims: The events are aimed to teach the player that having money isn’t the key to happiness, it’s what you do with it and the sort of people you associate yourself with. Events are also used as a tool for the player to forge their own narrative as each decision slowly builds on top of the original character profile. Decisions can also affect the player character’s emotions whether they initially react negatively or positively to a decision being made, however, this could have different long-term effects on the characters emotional health. At the end of the life, the player will be able to go back and see what decisions they made and decide for themselves how fulfilling they believe the characters life was. Event Time Frames: Each event will time how long the player takes to make a decision. This will reflect on how many years in the future the next event will occur. The maximum being five years, and the minimum being a year. This mechanic is used to reflect on the gravity of the decision. If the player personally views the decision as important then this will be a defining decision for a larger section of the player character’s life. Characters: Each character will have mostly separate events attached to them however there may be some smaller overlapping events. Basement Dweller: Since the basement dweller character is still young most of the events are aimed at how he will turn out in the future. Some of the major events will be covered in this description. Mother event storyline: His mother loves him almost too much, being overprotective of him, but also encouraging him to get out of the house. He often feels resentment towards her, as he blames her for splitting up with his dad when he was younger. The events will often ask the player whether they want to help his mother or leave her behind. If the player helps the mother too much, she can become spoiled just like he was, and do stupid things with the money like get a trophy husband or spend it all on her many adopted cats. If he decides to disregard his mother, it can affect how he feels in the long run, as he would have lost the only one who cared for him when he was younger. An example of an event like this would be if his mother said that her car had broken down and the player refuses to fix it. The player must also decide if his mother is being too overprotective and jealous or really cares for him. Forgotten Father Storyline: Little is known of the father figure until he shows up in later in life. He claims he has returned to reconnect with his son, however it is unclear if he is just in it for the money. The father tells a different story to why he and his wife split up, so it is up to the player to decide who is telling the truth. This is a very difficult subject for the Dweller, as he has a lot of pent-up feelings from when he was younger. Lover Event Storyline: As a basement dweller, he does not have much experience with girls, which makes him an especially vulnerable target. Girls will approach him in events and it will be up to the player to navigate the situation. One of these events is that an attractive woman will bump into him at a party, she seems very forwards and asks him out. This can string onwards to him becoming more attached to her. This relationship could turn out wholesome and healthy if the player makes the right decisions or she could leave him taking his money. Friend Event Storyline: Another scenario would be if his old high school friend who he has not seen in years approaches him. The player can choose to hang out with him but must decide in events whether to give him money or not. This event tree shows the battle between instant gratitude and long-term happiness, as the character will get pleasure out of becoming popular and liked but in the long run, might run out of money. The player must decide if the characters blissful ignorance is better for him rather than having no friends. Middle Aged Woman: Events are mainly aimed towards her relationship with her family and how much money she is willing to give to them. Two sons event Storyline: This character contrasts with the base dweller as it takes on a mother’s role. She adores her two sons and often disregards how much trouble they get into, often blaming it on other people. This can lead to difficult decisions for the player, whether they should give support to the sons after they get into trouble and give them money only for them to waste it. For example, one son might want a large loan to start a tattooing company even though he doesn’t have a clue how to tattoo. This must be balanced with the right decisions as one son might need money for something that will turn their life around. For example, moving to a new country to get away from their past. This would upset the attached mother but ultimately will be best for both of them. Older man: The main events will relate to the impact he has on his family and the legacy he leaves behind him. He has already led a good life, but he can decide to drastically change his life to a more exciting and adventurous one. Family: His family often don’t visit him now in his old age, but he still has a healthy relationship with them. However, the family starts to pay more attention to him once he wins the lottery. He must decide whether to embrace their rekindled enthusiasm or to cut them off and live a wealthy and exciting life. The family can also get jealous of other family members if you decide to help another family member more. One example of an event would be deciding who give his large wealth to in his will. Thomas Crowe 1701698